Seito's Arc: Keishou, the School of Corruption
Kyosho's Arc: Keishou, the School of Corruption 'is the fictitious 61st episode of the Ikkitousen anime series and the twelfth episode of 'Ikkitousen: Cascading Conquerers. Summary This episode opens up with a horse-drawn carriage driven by Kochu. Inside are Ryuubi, Gomei, and Bachou with the latter wondering how and why it is they are riding a carriage to Keishou High School. Gomei explains that Keishou rests in the countryside and that taking a carriage via a short road is the quickest way to get their. He also explains that he owns the carriage and that he had finally gotten a chance to use it. Ryuubi then expresses her nervousness about going to Keishou High School and seeing her cousin Ryuuhyo, who she hasn't seen for years. Gomei assures her that their visit will be successful and that Ryuuhyo would be delighted to see her. Feeling better, Ryuubi happily stared outside and enjoyed the scenery they were riding by. The group finally arrives at Keishou High School and notice a large group of students formed to welcome them. As they step in front of the main gate towards the procession, Ryuuhyo, the leader of Keishou High School, walks down the path accompanied by two other fighters. As he reaches Ryuubi and her group, Ryuuhyo opens his arms and welcomes Ryuubi to his school. As they hug, Ryuuhyo begins to cough sporadically and backs away to avoid coughing on Ryuubi. He is given a handkerchief by the fighter to his left and he then introduces the fighters beside him. The one to his left is his sister Ryuuchi and the one to his right is Doki Saibo. Ryuubi then goes back to the concern for Ryuuhyo's health while Ryuuhyo himself assures Ryuubi that he's fine and that they should come inside to talk. Ryuuhyo then orders the fighters to return to their posts, who just start socializing instead of leaving. Doki then yells at them to follow their orders and the fighters immediately return to their posts. Gomei takes notice of this event and develops a hypothesis. Inside the cafeteria, Ryuuhyo serves the travelers tea and asks about their visit. Ryuubi then asks for an alliance between their schools and Ryuuhyo wishes to accept. Before he can say that, however, Doki intervenes and desires a private audience with Ryuuhyo. They go outside where Doki explains that he has a bad feeling about allying with Seito. Although the leaders are related, Doki believes that Ryuubi would take advantage of Ryuuhyo and seize control of Keishou from under him. Ryuuhyo doesn't believe a word Doki says but begins to harbor doubt. Just then, Ryuuchi enters the conversation and mentions that Ryuubi is a kind-hearted and loyal person who would never betray family. Reassured by his little sister, Ryuuhyo re-enters the cafeteria and accepts an alliance between Keishou High School and Seito Academy. Afterwards, Ryuuhyo offers Ryuubi Shinyo Academy, an annex of Keishou, to stay at during their visit. Ryuubi and Bachou then went with Ryuuhyo and Doki to tour the school while Ryuuchi guided Gomei and Kochu to their carriage to take their luggage to Shinyo. While Kochu was getting the bags and Ryuuchi guided Gomei to Shinyo Academy, the former stopped and turned to the latter. She then bowed her head and begged for his help. After asking what for, Ryuuchi explains that Doki Saibo has evil intentions and that she was in danger. Gomei reveals his hypothesis about Doki having more control over Keishou High School than Ryuuhyo and how Ryuuchi would be a threat if Ryuuhyo were to hand leadership down to her. Since Gomei had accurately predicted Ryuuchi's plea, she begged him to help her out by defeating Doki and saving the school. Seeing this as an advantage to take over Keishou, Gomei promises to gain his leader's support to overthrow Saibo and return power to Ryuuhyo. Later that night, in Shinyo Academy, Gomei relays Ryuuchi's plea to Ryuubi who decides that their issue wasn't to get involved with their internal affairs. Although he tried to convince her, Ryuubi wouldn't change her mind and the two then went to sleep. Meanwhile, in Keishou High School, Saibo secretly visits his sister Saishi, who is revealed to be Ryuuhyo's girlfriend. They discuss about Ryuubi's appearance at their school and lament at the fact that Ryuuchi has a potential aid at her side. While Saibo worries about their plans for conquest, Saishi assures him that their plans won't be hindered and plots a wicked scheme. Appearing Characters Seito Academy * Gentoku Ryuubi * Giren Gomei * Kancho Kochu * Mouki Bachou Keishou Academy * Ryuuhyo * Doki Saibo * Ryuuchi * Saishi Trivia * Ryuuhyo is the Japanese equivalent of Liu Biao. * Keishou High School is the Japanese equivalent of Jingzhou (Jing Province). * Shinyo Academy is the Japanese equivalent of Xinye (Commandery in Jingzhou).